battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle run Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! You can ask gameplay questions here, or wiki questions here. Try to put (Gameplay) or (Wiki) before you add a topic, so we know what you're talking about. In addition, please highlight your title in bold and make it a heading. Once an issue is resolved, the post will be deleted to clear up space (Or after 1 week without action). ---- (Gameplay) Is it a bug? My friend just entered big boss league with 4500points .His ratio is 34% (1st place/total games). However,I hv 4517points and my ratio is 34% , we are just the same but I'm still stuck on BossIII,it isnt fair Is it a bug? Gamehive has a secret formula to it, it seems... nobody can figure it out.Dacoqrs (talk) 18:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Only the players with the top 200 scores are in the Big Boss league. As of May 2017 that required about 223,000 points. I believe there's a hack or yes, a bug, out there that changes lesser players' status to 'Big Boss' but their badge is not the actual Big Boss league badge. DrEggbot (talk) 04:39, May 11, 2017 (UTC) REALLY NEEDS IMPROVEMENTS -_- REALLY NEEDS IMPROVEMENTS I'm fan of this game but some things really dissapointed me.... improvements needed according to me....... 1. First of all the matches should be arranged with players in same league.......so that players who win will jump on and players who lose will be in same league..... 2. Legendary eggs should only drop good or legendary pets and not common pets like babyloo and bulk, etc ( legendary pets should be having more probability than good ones as it says "HIGH CHANCE" and this chance is NOT right now working properly) and should have a hatch time of 2 hrs.......... 3. The new levels ( mostly the one with desert theme and cactus obstacles ) need to improve spawn position after death.........most of the times players re-spawns in pit itself and dies immediately after........ 4. Touch height of mine should be reduced so that while we jump over it, it wont trigger until we exactly touch it (that's how they work in real world. Mines don't do it right now and still explode when we are like 10 feet high-jumping over them ) 5. Homing missile number should be limited in a level when all players use it. And when it is dodged it should not come back again on a player from nowhere. 6. Pets and their abilities should be reworked....... like tank should fire his cannonball to next leading player......... glitch should jump higher........ ladybug's dropped screws shock us even after we are not touching them but are near them...... 7. Mission - "Hit racers with your pet" should be made wide so that kills of pets like tanks and bulk can score a point to this mission....... Needs changes. There are many changes needed, mainly at the finish line. I noticed I always lose any ties or even if I'm slightly ahead at the finish, so I don't get how ties are decided. Also, if you get hit by opposing pets or weapons right when you cross the finish line you automatically glitch and finish last. I have over 3,500 races and only 91 last place finishes, but about 20 of them are from getting hit by weapons right when I cross the finish line in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd and I glitch to last. Really makes me not play this as much as I used to. Trading Never mind I understand now. :P Broken Candy Land Their are two parts in candy lan in which you can either be stuck in an infinent respawn/kill loop, or you'll be stuck under a platform. The latter of the two can be gotten out of by jumping repeatedly and collecting the same coin until you can use your pet, but by the time you can free yourself chances are it's too late to finish anywhere else but last. 22:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) MarioKartEpicness Check out the new Battle Run forum. http://battlerun.lefora.com/ Gamingpea111 (talk) 02:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) We need to have it to were when you redrawn over top of something like Goo, you don't slow down. When I redrawn over Chris's Goo and Joe's Eggs, I slow down, but for all other Goo it's fine, nothing else does that, but why those two? using Goo.]] Question from Pizzaman1782.